


Petrichor

by Spades



Series: Tumblr Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Incredible Hulk (2008), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, also tony manages to make me think up a poem, warning there be feelings ahead, what an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spades/pseuds/Spades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rain is grace; rain is the sky condescending to the earth; without rain, there would be no life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> “Petrichor ( /ˈpɛtrɨkər/ or /ˈpɛtrɨkɔər/) is the scent of rain on dry earth. The word is constructed from Greek, petra, meaning stone + ichor, the fluid that flows in the veins of the gods in Greek mythology.” — Wikipedia

Bruce and Pepper are the rain to that ends Tony's dry spell, they linger in the air and they fold themselves into his clothes, they wash away his fear and worry and they parch his thirst for something he's never been able to name. They are more to him than he'd ever admit and even if he could explain; the words to what he felt for both would leave those who would listen to him confused, they wouldn't get the abstract meaning of everything.

soft, wet, sweet, loud, wanting, needing  
warm, cool, sour, quiet, holding, waiting  
a gush of wet sweetness on a cool quiet day  
wanting it, waiting for, needing everything, holding on  
sour tasting, loud nights  
 _petrichor_.


End file.
